


Please allow me to introduce myself

by Noturbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post Season 7, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reaction to finding himself in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please allow me to introduce myself

Dean's only been afraid like this once before. That first moment in hell – that was as scary as this.  
He took a look around. Red eyes peered at him from behind some nearby bushes. Twigs cracked all around. His heart was racing to near the red line and his lungs were not getting nearly enough air.

Wait. What's the worst that can happen? _Remember hell?_ Yeah, but this ain't hell. What's the worst that can happen? _They kill me?_ That might just be the ticket outta here.

He took a cautious step towards the woods.

Dick is here, somewhere. Screw Dick. I beat Dick before, I can beat him again. Dean smirked at his choice of words and shook his head – _beat Dick._

His expression brightened. He did beat Dick; he fuckin' killed that sonuvabitch. He felt himself wanting to laugh. He's killed demons, werewolves, vampires, shape-shifters, a rakshasa and a friggin' rugaru. Hell, he's even killed a dragon. What the hell is he worried about? He frickin' owns this place.

He patted his pockets. He still has two knives and his gun is still in the waistband of his jeans.  
He cracked his neck and squints into his surroundings. Bring it, fuglies, I've got your number.

He reminded himself that Sam knows how to open the door to purgatory. Might take him some time to get everything he needs, but he knows the location and what he has to do. Dean's not worried about him, his brother can handle it.

And Cas knew where that door is from this side. Cas. Where the hell did he get to? Dean sighed. The anxiety began to build again. He needed Cas there, now. He wasn't going to leave that guy to deal with this on his own. _Cas, get your feathery ass over here, now,_ he thought as loudly as he could. _Cas! Come on, man._

The was a slight rustling noise as Cas appeared next to him. “Dean, you should,” the angel stopped speaking as he noticed the change in Dean demeanor. “Dean, why are you not afraid?”

Dean's eyes continued to scan the area. “Because I'm the baddest mutha in here.”


End file.
